Family Feud DBZ Style!
by 3picDragonBall
Summary: Two of our favorite Dragon Ball Z families go head-to-head in the famous game show, Family Feud, with our wonderful, Namekian host, Dende! This is all about numbers, Vegeta, medicine, and Chichi wielding frying pans! xD Enjoy!


"Welcome to Family Feud! I am your host for today, Dende!" Dende says as waves and smiles. "Today, we've got the Briefs!"

The crowd cheers.

"We have Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Bra, and Giru!" says Dende as he points to each individual.

"WHAT?! THEY HAVE A FREAKING ROBOT! THAT'S UNFAIR!" Chichi shouts.

"He's part of the family!" Bulma counters, matter-of-factly, "Besides we're handicapped. We have Vegeta." The blue-head uses her thumb to enhance Vegeta's presence.

"Shut up, Bulma! I am the smartest on your team!" Vegeta growls.

"Whoa, whoa, break up the fight you two," Dende says as a sweat drop slides down the side of his face, "This fight is with the Son family. It's called Family Feud."

Vegeta snorts, but didn't say a word.

"And here, we have our one and only Sons! There's Goku-"

"Hi!" Goku shouts into the microphone.

Everyone covers their ears.

"Goku, you don't need to shout. You have a microphone," Dende informs as he covered his large ears.

"A microphone?" asks Goku. "Is it tasty?" Just as Goku was about to lick the very-much-used microphone, Dende interrupts.

"And we have our lovely Chichi, Gohan, Goten, and Pan! Okay, let's play, shall we? Goku, Vegeta, please come up."

"Okay!" Goku exclaims as he turns his attention away from the microphone.

"Kakarot, you're going down!" Vegeta smirked.

"Whatever you say, bud."

"Don't call me that!"

"Bud, bud, bud, bud, bud, bud, bud-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Bud, bud, bud, butt, butt, butt, butt, butt-"

"Dende, hurry up and spit out the stupid question. I can't tolerate this!" Vegeta shouts. He slams his fist on the table, making the room shake.

"Calm down, Vegeta, jeez." Goku chuckles at his own sentence.

"Name a trait that all Saiyans have," Dende says quickly, catching both men off-guard. The two Saiyans hit the button with lightning speed, but the prince buzzed it first. "Vegeta?"

"A TAIL!"

Number four on the screen flips.

"YES! BEAT THAT, KAKAROT!"

"What's your answer?" Dende asks.

"Well, I don't think I have it since I got hit in the head and all, but Saiyan Pride!" Goku says. Chichi goes berserk and screams.

"YEAH, YOU GO, HUN!" Chichi does a little dance which made Goten, Gohan, and Pan blush in embarrassment. "What? I can dance. I'm still young!" Chichi says.

Pan's mouth is scrunched up and so are her eyes. Goten is looking left and right, hoping that the crowd doesn't know that Chichi was his mother. And Gohan just turned around.

The number one flipped on the screen.

"Pass or play, Goku?" says Dende. He wipes the sweat off his forehead.

"I'm gonna play! See ya later, Vegeta!" Goku says as he salutes.

"Okay, Chichi, name a trait that all Saiyans have," Dende reads off his card.

"Well, I'm pretty sure this is 100% true. All Saiyans have a big appetite," Chichi nods as she says it, acting like she was some kind of teacher.

"Big appetite!" Dende calls to the screen and number two turns over and reveals Chichi's answer.

"YEAH, BEAT THAT, UNDERWEAR!"

A vein in Bulma's head is about to burst. Her eyes are closed and her teeth are clenched. There was no way she was going to lose! So, she directed her anger at Vegeta instead of Chichi.

"WHY'D YOU HAVE TO SAY 'TAIL'?! HUH?! WHY?!" Bulma gets into her husband's face.

Trunks taps Bra on the shoulder and points to their parents.

"This is what I call Family Feud," Trunks whispers and receives a giggle from his little sister.

"I heard that!" Bulma says. She grabs Trunks by his ear and orders him to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Trunks apologizes with his hands up in defense.

"Good."

"Okay, Gohan, please name a trait that all Saiyans have," Dende says.

"The potential to go Super Saiyan?" Gohan says, but it was almost a question.

"Potential to go Super Saiyan!" Dende shouts.

A big, fat red X showed up on the screen.

The crowd says, "Aww."

"Let's go, Goten. Name a trait that all Saiyans have in common."

"Well. . ." Goten says unsurely. He tries to cook up an answer, but can't. Then, he takes a glance at his father who was staring at the microphone, constantly poking it. "They don't have great technology." He shrugs.

"Don't have great technology!" Dende repeats.

The number 3 showed up and the crowd cheers.

"WHAT THE HECK? WHY IS THAT ON THERE AND NOT THE POTENTIAL TO GO SUPER SAIYAN?!" Gohan shouts with his eyes wide open. He was shocked that his little, dumb brother got an answer.

"I don't know," Goten says smugly. He shoves his hands into his pocket and watches Gohan as he does his quiet, little breakdown.

"Okay, Son family, you have received 10,000 points, but folks, keep watching! Anyone can win this!" Dende says to the camera.

"No. . . way. . ." Vegeta mutters.

"What?" Bulma asks as she files her nails with preciseness.

"It's. . . it's. . ."

"It's what, Giru, Giru," Giru asks.

"It's over. . ."

"What's over? Dad, are you okay?" Bra asks. She cocks up an eyebrow.

"It's over 9,000."

"Yeah, duh. Can't you count, Dad?" Trunks questions.

"YES I CAN!"

"Then why-"

"IT'S OVER 9,000! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S OVER 9,000!"

"Shut up, Vegeta!" Chichi screams. Her voice is loud and crisp -everyone heard over Vegeta's breakdown, but he still didn't stop.

"IT'S OVER 9,000!" Vegeta sinks to his knees, throws his hands over his ears and started shaking his head around.

"What is he doing?" Pan asks.

"Oh, nothing, Pan. It's just something he has once in a while. You can call it Over-9,000phobia," Gohan says while he adjusts his glasses. "I thought I prescribed him medicine last week."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! NO!"

"SHUT UP, VEGETA! I'M GOING TO GET FIRED!" Dende shouts.

"IT'S OVER 9,000!"

"I guess the medicine never worked," Gohan says. He blinks several times.

"Hey, where's Mom?" Goten asks as his eyes search the room.

"I dunno, Uncle Goten. Grandma is pretty stealthy."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE?!" Chichi cries as she nestles the frying pan into her hand. Vegeta's eyes are squeezed shut and he looks like he is in pain and agony. "HI-YAH!" Chichi slams the frying pan into Vegeta's face. She put so much force and energy in it. Chichi gets ready for another round, but Vegeta's eyes were looking in different directions and he was smiling like a weirdo. He then falls over, unconscious.

"Nice one, Chi," Bulma says as she high-fives Chichi.

"All in a day's work," Chichi smirks.

Trunks and Bra stared in awe as they watched the two wives laugh.

"What just happened?" Bra asks in a deep tone, as if she were in a different realm.

"I. Don't. Know," Trunks replied.

"Huh, I guess Mom and frying pan makes a very good medication to prescribe Vegeta," Gohan says after some thinking.

Pan and Goten turn their heads to Gohan.

"What?! I'm just kidding!" Gohan laughs out loud, clutching his stomach.

"Maybe Dad should get some of that Grandma Chichi medicine," Pan mutters.

Goten nods in reply.

"Oh, we're back already? Okay! Hey guys. . . uh. . . we have. . . some technical difficulties -sorry! Bye!" Dende quickly spits out. And then, all the cameras in the room exploded, just like what Piccolo did at the World Martial Arts Tournament. "Let's go guys! I don't want to pay for this!" Dende leaps into the air and flies as high as he possibly could.

"We're leaving already?" Goku speaks with his mouth around the microphone. "Okay!" Goku sends a ki blast at the ceiling, making an opening for all of them to fly out.

"Carry me, Trunks!" Bulma orders as she leaps into her son's arms.

"But what about Da-"

"Let's go, Trunksy, Chichi is already with Goku! Hurry!" Bulma sends an unexpected kick to Trunks' nuts. "Whoops."

Trunks bites his tongue as he tried to suppress the pain. He slowly elevates, leaving his poor father on the game show ground. Everyone took off, leaving Vegeta behind.

**Five Hours Later. . .**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO PAY A FINE?!" Vegeta barks.

"Sir, you and your. . . people destroyed all our cameras," the man with the clipboard says, "and the ceiling."

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"Sir, please."

_Son of a Namek_, Vegeta thinks as he writes a check.


End file.
